deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Joestar vs Yang Xiao Long
Joseph Joestar vs Yang Xiao Long 'is a What-If Death Battle Description ''Two cocky melee fighters will face each other! The dragon will fall as the Perfect Being at the hands of JoJo? or the Huntress will end his Bizarre Adventures? Interlude These two fighters are not only overconfident in their abilities. '''If not both of them lost a damn hand! Joseph Joestar, The Hamon Warrior with a Battle Tendency. And Yang Xiao Long, the Fighter of the Team RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ...And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Joseph Joestar 1939, while the Second World War broke out in the world, a select group of people faced something much bigger. Ancient warriors almost perfect and very scarce of clothes, The Pilar Men. And who could stop them, that one is called Joseph Joestar Jojo for friends. Background * Born: September 27, 1920 * Age: 18 * Born with the innate ability to use Hamon * First Joestar who does not die prematurely * Left Hand Lost in a "[[Kars|'Kars']]" Accident Joseph is the son of George Joestar II and Elizabeth Joestar, and is the grandson of [[Jonathan Joestar|'Jonathan Joestar']]. You know, the guy who kicked the ass to the Vampire on steroids. Thanks to this inheritance, Joseph as a child can use the Hamon Breathing Technique in a natural way. Hamon * Emulate the Sun Waves * Convert objects into weapons by influencing them with Hamon * Cure to the user's wounds * Can easily channel in water, metal, oil and wool * Destroy undead easily * It can manipulate both human and animal bodies Thanks to his Hamon, he can turn almost anything into weapons, such as a Bottle Cap, into a bone-breaking projectile. Damn... that's cool. In addition to that, the Hamon can heal enough serious wounds, from a Broken Arm to a Fractured Neck. Not bad for just breathing well. Apart from his Hamon, Joseph has several weapons to be able to channel in combat. Weapons *Clackers **Medium Mastery with this weapon. ** Able to be used in surprise attacks. ** Loaded with Hamon can break Hormigon. ** Clacker Boomerang. *** Surprise attack that Clacker throws behind the opponent like a Boomerang. * Tommy Gun ** Ammunition: .45 ACP (11.43 x 23). ** Fire rate: 800 shots per minute (effective, 225-300). ** Capacity: straight loaders of 20-30 bullets; 18 bullets of type .45 Peters-Thompson. * Grenades ** Pineapple model. ** Weight: 595 grams. ** Explosive charge: 57 grams of TNT. * Wool Rope ** High driving capacity of Hamon. ** Very useful to build traps. * Bottle of oil ** Used to improve Hamon driving. ** Can use as Fire Pump * Red Stone of Aja ** Hamon amplifier. ** Absorb the any Light and reflect it millions of times and shoot it like a Laser. Joseph's main weapon is his Clacker. How a toy can be your main weapon? I mean how that can work-''' By influencing them with his Hamon energy, Joseph not only can increase his speed of rotation, but also increases his impact strength to the point of being able to engage in a pillar of Hormigon. '''...Okay. In addition to his Steel Balls, heh heh, Joseph has a damn Tommy Gun, a semi-automatic weapon with a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute, plus he is able to send Hamon through it. Also, it has a large supply of grenades. In order to better use his Hamon in combat, Joseph always wears a rope made of 100% wool and a bottle of oil, with which he can trap his opponents and increase Hamon's conduction in other objects, and in times of need, he can try to use it as an Incendiary Bomb. But his best weapon is the Red Stone of Aja. Ok, I understand about the clackers, even about the wool, but like a jewel so small it can be your best weapon-''' This Gem has the ability to absorb light and Hamon, reflect it millions of times and shoot it as a small but powerful Laser beam. '''HOLY SHIT!! In addition to his weapons, Joseph also has various techniques of Hamon and combat. 'Techniques' *'Overdrive' **Joseph send a powerful pulse of Hamon through an Object *'Rebuff Overdrive' **Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike. *'Hamon Overdrive' **Joseph channels the Hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the Hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. *'Zoom Punch' **Joseph extend his arms dislocated his shoulders, using the Hamon to lighten the pain. *'Hamon Hair Attack' **Joseph use hair loaded with Hamon to generate a barrier *'The Joestar Family's "Secret Technique"' **Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. The secret technique is running away. His main technique is the Overdrive, a huge pulse of hamon that can transmit through an object that is capable of driving the Hamon. This has variants like the Rebuff Overdrive, a powerful nudge loaded with Hamon and the Hamon Overdrive, a powerful Chop which introduces Hamon into the object and make it explode, this last technique managed to break the Luminous Blade of Kars. Which is like a super fast Chainsaw, which could cut a Mecha-Nazi in half easily. Apart from the Overdrives, Joseph can use his Hamon to perform the Zoom Punch, which is basically a punch that is stretched, and the Hamon Hair Attack, which attack has nothing, because it is to form a barrier using hair, which could stop several assault rifle shots. Finally there is the Secret Technique of the Joestar Family, a technique so precise and useful, that not only saved Joseph's life multiple times, but also the life of his grandson Jotaro. Wow, what kind of technique is that? This technique is ... Joseph: RUN AWAY!! *Escape from Perfect Kars*' '...Are you kidding me?' Well, actually Joseph does that in order to perform his specialty: Plan and deceive the enemy through strategies and tricks of magic, all thanks to his great intellect and cunning when fighting against powerful enemies. 'Feats http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_Joestar?action=edit&section=10 *Defeated Straizo, who is comparable to Dio, without any training or fighting experience against Vampires. *Defeated all 4 Pillar Men. **Defeated Santana without any training, Santana is a lot stronger than both Straizo and Dio. **Outsmarted the likes of Esidisi, who was smart enough to trick Joseph several times and has been to China during the lifetime of the famous strategist Sun Tzu. **The first human to wound Wamuu in over two millennia, using the warrior's pride to get a reprieve to fully master Hamon, and then eventually beat the Pillar Man at his best sport and mind game. **Managed to send Kars drifting into deep space. *Dodged a beam of light shot by the Red Stone of Aja. *Broke Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades with a Hamon charge chop (Kars' Brilliant Bone Blades can cut through 30 mm armour piercing ammo). *Has extreme luck and strategy on his side, uses anything around him as an advantage planned or not *Grew to be the oldest JoJo alive, living up to 1999 - Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable (Possibly until 2011 - Part 6: Stone Ocean). '''Joseph is a tough guy to beat, to defeated Vampires without ever having trained in his life and defeated Santana, Esidisi, Whamu and Kars practically alone. Joseph with just a punch, not only hit the teeth of a Corrupted Police, but also through a nostril with his own finger. Achieved the exercise of Hell Climber Pilar, which consisted of climbing a pillar of 78 fts with only hands and Hamon, achieving this in 60 hours without eating or sleeping. He received one of the tornados generated by the Divine Sandstorm of Whamu in the face; which caused serious damage to a concrete pillar, could be in the F4 brand, it is a tornado of at least 166 mph. I managed to dodge a shot of the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: shots of water under pressure through the eyes only a few meters away. If we compare them with a pressurized water cutter, they can travel at least 1 km/s. He even survived having his hand cut off, being thrown into space and the subsequent fall in a giant rock, with almost zero hamon and tired after fighting against two Pillar Men and an army of vampires the same night. Yang Xiao Long Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles